


The Masks We Wear

by musikurt



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jack Wilder, Creampie, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Top J. Daniel Atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack has enjoyed this unexpected and unconventional arrangement...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Last Tuesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has enjoyed this unexpected and unconventional arrangement...

Jack closed the door to the hotel room and sat down on the bed. Tuesday evenings had become the highlight of his week over the past few months. He looked forward to them even more than performing a show. Though, to be fair, the latter was not always a weekly occurrence for him yet. But he hoped to get there soon.

He opened the small bag he’d dropped near the door. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a grey mask and tossed them onto the bed. The masks had been his idea. They were the kind that only covered the face from the nose up, ensuring that breathing wouldn’t be hindered by them. He also thought it would be nice to keep their lips unobstructed, but it turned out that ‘No kissing’ made it onto the list of rules.

As he undid his jeans, Jack ran through the list of rules again in his head:

1\. Masks need to be worn any time we’re both in the room together.  
2\. Jack was to be ready when his partner arrived. ‘Ready’ meant that he should be on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his ass should be stretched and well-lubricated, and his mask should be on.  
3\. No real names should ever be spoken.  
4\. Jack’s partner would fuck him and then, when he was close, would pull out and Jack was to roll over onto his back. They would lie next to each other and jerk themselves to completion.  
5\. After they both came, they could stay and enjoy each other’s presence for no more than ten minutes, but no kissing was allowed.  
6\. Talking, overall, should be kept to a minimum.  
7\. Jack was welcome to stay and use the shower in the hotel room before leaving. His partner would dress and leave when they were done.

It all sounded a bit ridiculous when he listed them off in succession. But he just assumed this was the norm when one decided to engage in on-going anonymous sex with the same guy. And even though it wasn’t ideal – he’d love for kisses and blow jobs to be part of the mix – the sex was totally worth it.

Jack’s phone buzzed and he picked it up off the side table. The notification from the AnonymousGuyz app read ‘T-5’. He grinned and dropped his phone into the bag. He slipped off his jeans and boxers before pulling his t-shirt over his head and kicking them all over near the bathroom door. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and draped it across the bed. He spotted a full length mirror on the closet door and stopped to look himself over a few times before picking up the mask and putting it on. Jack wasn’t particularly vain, but he knew he looked good. He took pride in his appearance and wanted to make sure he looked good for his mysterious partner.

He climbed up onto the bed. The experience had become less onerous when he decided to prep himself at home before coming to the hotel. Watching a video and stretching his hole with his fingers helped to build the anticipation. It also made it so at this stage he just needed to spend a couple of minutes lubing himself and ensuring he was still stretched enough to take what was coming. He completed his task and wiped his hand on the towel. He put his hands down firmly to balance himself just as the door to the room popped open and then closed again.

Jack could hear his partner – he only knew him by his screen name, ‘Durus221’ – moving around behind him. He didn’t look back as that seemed like it might trigger some new rule, but Jack knew he was stripping out of his clothes. He smiled when he felt someone else join him on the mattress.

“I’m here,” Durus221 announced before putting a hand on Jack’s back. He lined his cock up against Jack’s hole and wasted no time pushing inside. Jack groaned and then broke out into a big smile. Durus221 started thrusting forward and backward, his hands running along Jack’s hips and thighs.

“Been looking forward to this,” Jack answered almost a minute later. He rocked back against Durus221’s thrusting, stifling a quiet grunt as his cock hit just the right spot in Jack’s ass. Durus221 must have seen the way Jack shuddered at that moment because he made sure to hit it three more times in succession. Jack’s arms gave out for a moment as a wave of pleasure poured from his ass through the rest of his body, but he caught himself just before his head smacked against the headboard. “Holy fuck,” he yelled. “That’s definitely the spot.”

Durus221 laughed behind him. “I’ve made a note.” Jack’s ass tightened around Durus221’s cock as he recovered and repositioned himself. “Oh, go— No,” Durus221 whispered as his hand gripped Jack’s side tightly. Jack froze when he realized what had just happened. He could feel Durus221’s warm load spilling inside of him. This was in direct violation of the fourth rule. Jack knew this because once when Durus221 had told him he was close, he’d suggested he come inside him. This had been met with a very definitive ‘No’

Neither of them said anything for a moment and then Durus221 pulled out and hopped off of the bed. Jack rolled over to face him and tell him it was okay, but he was too late. There was no one there. Jack figured he must have thrown on his underwear and carried the rest of his clothes – or he was just a really speedy dresser. He sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

Jack froze again when he spotted the white mask on the dresser by the door to the hallway. He jumped up and walked over to it. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. He knew there was only one reason Durus221 would leave it behind. He sat on the corner of the bed and fished his phone out of his bag. There was another message that had just arrived a few seconds earlier: “Sorry.” Jack frowned and unlocked his phone. He pulled up the app to send a reply. He wanted to let Durus221 know that it was okay. What happened didn’t follow their rules, but Jack was okay with it. He knew it wasn’t intentional and it wasn’t even his rule to begin with. The app opened and he grunted in frustration when he hit ‘reply.’ A notification popped up to let him know the profile of the member he was trying to reach had been deleted. He tossed his phone back into the bag and fell onto his back on the bed. Apparently Durus221’s rules were not to be broken by anyone, including himself.

After a few minutes, Jack found the remote and flipped on the television. He pulled up the pay-per-view menu and was glad to see they had a couple of films he’d be interested in. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the foot of the bed and selected ‘Spring Break Frathouse Gangbang’. His Tuesday night needed some sort of happy ending and he’d already rented the room for the night. He did his best to take his mind off of Durus221 and by the time he came and then quickly fell asleep, he was already dreaming of the possibilities that might exist with someone new.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Daniel finds himself lamenting his living situation.

Daniel sat down at the table in the small kitchen and sipped his coffee. He flipped open the newspaper to the entertainment section and rubbed his eyes. After a little over a month he was finally starting to sleep through the night. He’d never considered himself a light sleeper, but he’d also never had a roommate before. And he certainly hadn’t lived with someone like Jack Wilder.

He heard a door open down the hall and sighed. He was hoping he’d be able to finish his coffee and retreat to the shower before Jack emerged from his bedroom. He tried not to listen as he heard two sets of footsteps move down the hall to the front door of the apartment. Muffled voices exchanged a few words and then he heard the door open and close. He focused on the newspaper and barely looked up when Jack entered the kitchen.

How the two of them ended up as roommates was a bit of a sordid tale. At least that’s how Daniel saw it. They never would have even crossed paths if it wasn’t for the cards and the project. The city was big enough that they easily could have continued through their existence never even being aware of each other. Not only did they get dragged together by a mysterious messenger, but it was just his luck that Jack’s landlord evicted him about a week after their first meeting. Henley turned down Jack’s request to take up residence with her and Jack seemingly knew better than to even approach Merritt with the question. Daniel tried to avoid Jack for the entire afternoon that day, but eventually he was cornered. He wanted to say ‘no’, more because of the fact that he didn’t want to share a living space than anything personal against Jack. But Jack knew that Daniel had a two bedroom apartment and Daniel knew that they needed to stick together to carry out their instructions. So after asking for some time to think about it, he agreed a few hours later. It was supposed to be temporary until Jack had time to look for a new apartment, but Daniel suspected that Jack hadn’t even tried.

Jack opened one of the cabinets above the sink and pulled down a bowl. Daniel looked up and rolled his eyes. Jack was dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs. Daniel wasn’t a total prude, but he believed in wearing something more than underwear in the common spaces of the apartment. It was polite and probably more sanitary, really. Jack emptied a small box of cereal into the bowl and poured in some milk that he’d retrieved from the refrigerator. He plopped down in the seat across from Daniel.

“Another late night?” Daniel asked, not even bothering to look at Jack over the top of the newspaper.

“Something like that,” Jack answered between bites.

Daniel set the newspaper down and stared at him for a moment. “Would it kill you to put on some clothes before you come out of your bedroom?”

“We’re going to start in on this again, yeah?” Jack grinned. He never seemed bothered by much of anything, which was nice at times, but mostly served to aggravate Daniel. “Paolo needed to get off to a meeting and I was a bit rushed. And then I figured I might as well grab breakfast on my way down the hall.” He nodded at the robe Daniel was wearing. “Besides, I don’t have one of those. Not much need for it.”

Daniel scowled. Jack winked at him and he glared back. “Paolo, was it? Sounded more like you were screaming out ‘Pablo’ last night. But I guess the walls do muffle the sound just a bit.”

Jack shrugged. “Might be Pablo, might be Paolo. I don’t really remember.”

“Just a revolving door on your bedroom, huh?” Daniel stood and put his empty coffee mug in the sink.

Jack shook his head. “No need to be all hostile. I’ve cut back to three nights a week since you complained last weekend.”

“I’m just trying to decide if it’s worse when you bring a guy home or you spend the night in your bed by yourself,” Daniel muttered. He returned to his seat. “Seriously, though, if I buy you a robe, will you wear it?”

“I might,” Jack answered. “But I can’t really guarantee anything.” He took another bite of his cereal. “But it would need to be something sexier than that. Our apartment’s not an assisted-living facility.”

Daniel glared at him again. “For your information, this robe is incredibly comfortable. And one doesn’t have to be nearly naked all the time to be sexy.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree.” Jack winked at him again and finished off the last bite of his breakfast.

“Are you going out again tonight?” Daniel knew the answer to the question before he asked it, but he felt the need to underscore the fact that Jack’s lifestyle was bordering on out-of-control.

Jack nodded. He stood and rinsed the bowl and spoon in the sink before stowing them in the dishwasher. “New club that just opened last week. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Pass.” Daniel shook his head. He stared at Jack’s bare back for a moment and then lightly slapped his hand on the table to snap himself out of it. “Have an audition for a show after today’s meeting anyway. Will you be bringing home another gentleman caller?”

Jack faced the sink and didn’t answer right away. He seemed to be thinking about something. After a few seconds, he turned to face Daniel. “I can’t answer that. I never really know until it happens.”

“Do you intend to?” Daniel found himself at Jack’s chest with an unexpected intensity. He quickly shifted his gaze to the floor.

“I always intend to, Dan. It’s just sometimes the pickings aren’t worth the time.” Jack turned and started walking out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned back when he was in the doorway. “If you change your mind, let me know.”

“I will,” Daniel replied. He watched Jack leave and then he let out a deep breath. He waited until he heard Jack’s bedroom door closed before he stood and walked back to his own room. There were many reasons he didn’t enjoy having Jack as his roommate, and this morning it seemed he had just added one he hadn’t realized before to his list.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their conversation at breakfast, Jack decided to test a theory, but he might not be prepared for the extent of the results.

The conversation at breakfast had weighed on Jack’s mind all day. He avoided engaging Daniel directly when they met with Henley and Merritt that afternoon. It wasn’t the first time Daniel had chastised him about lounging around the apartment in his underwear. And Daniel had commented on his ever-growing list of sexual partners on more than one occasion. But there was something in the way Daniel had asked him those questions this time and there was a new look in his eyes. Jack wondered if maybe the look wasn’t new at all, but this was just the first morning he’d actually noticed it. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Even though he was skilled at the art of sleight of hand, he wasn’t the most observant when it came to the subtleties of human emotion.

Upon returning home to the apartment following the meeting, Jack started getting ready for his night on the town. While he was standing in the shower, he had an idea. He decided to try something in light of his conversation with Daniel. There was a chance he could be way off, but if all went as planned, he would know by the end of the night if he picked up the right cues. And if he was wrong, he could find out in a way that wouldn’t make things anymore awkward between them than they already were.  
He laid out the tablecloth on their small table (it had only been used once since Jack had moved it) and set it with the nice dishes Daniel kept on the top shelf. He lit two candles and put them in the center of the table. A bottle of Daniel’s favorite wine was breathing on the counter. Jack had skipped his regular club attire and was wearing a light blue dress shirt and tan khaki pants. He rushed out into the hallway when he heard the front door open.

“You’re home,” Daniel observed as he dropped his bag by the front door and kicked off his shoes. “And I smell food.”

Jack nodded. “I realized this morning I’ve been kind of a shit roommate. I thought I’d make it up to you with a nice dinner and no guests tonight.”

Daniel eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then followed him into the kitchen. “Went to a lot of trouble,” Daniel said when he saw the table. “I can’t help but wonder if you’re going to ask me for some big favor at the end of the meal or something.”

“Nope.” Jack shook his head. He walked over and pulled out Daniel’s chair. “Please, sit.”

Daniel walked over slowly and sat. He looked up at Jack and studied him for a moment. “You cooked?”

“Sadly, no,” Jack answered. “You don’t want to try my cooking. I ordered in Chinese, from your favorite place – the one down the street. But I did take it all out of the boxes and put it in bowls for serving.” He picked up a bowl of fried rice and a sesame chicken from the counter and placed them on the table.

“Well, good work on that.” Daniel’s mouth curved up into a tentative smile as Jack brought the bottle of wine over and poured them each a glass. “Still feel like you’ve outdone yourself a bit here.”

“Told you,” Jack repeated as he sat across from Daniel, “I just felt like I needed to make up for being a bit of an ass lately.”

“Well, so far, it’s working,” Daniel laughed. He lifted his glass into the air. “To making up for being a complete jackass.”

“I can toast to that.” Jack raised his glass and clanged it lightly against Daniel’s. They both grinned.  
Daniel served himself some of the rice and chicken and started to eat. He nodded appreciatively at his plate, which Jack took to mean he approved of the choices. Jack served some for himself and they ate in silence for a few moments.

“Think I booked a show next Saturday night,” Daniel announced, breaking the silence. “If you’ve got something worked up, I can see if they’ll let you open for me or something.”

Jack shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I really need to focus on the project.”

“It’s only one night,” Daniel protested. “Would mean a little extra spending money.”

“Meaning you still want me to find my own place?”

“No, I told you to take your time. But you’ve got to agree that sometimes the allowance we’re getting for working on the project doesn’t quite cover the whole month.” Daniel took another sip of his wine.  
Jack laughed and set down his fork. “Only if one tries to live too extravagantly.”

“Says the man who goes out to the clubs every night,” Daniel retorted.

“Hey, you know I don’t pay for any of my own drinks.” It wasn’t an exaggeration. Jack had really only paid for one or two drinks in the past month.

“Point well taken,” Daniel admitted, putting his hands up in a gesture seemingly meant to indicate a truce. “But the offer still stands.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jack took another bite of his chicken. “If you think about coming out to the club with me this weekend.”

Daniel sighed. “You know it’s not really my scene.”

“What is then?” Jack asked. “You can’t tell me that you like just sitting around at home every night.   
Especially after the stories I heard about you and some of your female fans.”

Daniel blushed slightly. “That’s the past. The old me. I don’t do that anymore.”

“Ain’t that a shame.” Jack finished the foot that was on his plate and leaned back in his chair. “You’d do quite well.”

“At the gay clubs? What makes you think I’d want to go there?”

“Not just at the gay clubs,” Jack replied. “But you would do well at those. Very well, indeed. But there are women at the clubs I go to.”

“Real women or…?”

Jack laughed. “Come on, now. But seriously, you need to come out with me.”

Daniel’s faced turned a brighter shade of red. “No, I just really prefer not to go to clubs. Too loud. Too many people. Prefer to interact one-on-one.”

Jack noticed that Daniel’s plate was empty. He lifted the bottle of wine from the table and stood. “Care to move the conversation to the living room? I’ll come back and clean up here later.”

Daniel’s face returned to its normal color. “Sure.” He stood and followed Jack into their living room. They sat on opposite ends of the sofa, wine glasses in hand with the bottle on the coffee table.

“You’re a curious person, Dan,” Jack said after they’d settled in.

“Why do you say that?” Daniel sat up slightly.

“There’s something about you I can’t seem to put my finger on. I don’t know if it’s a secret you’re hiding or if I’m missing something, but it’s definitely there.”

Daniel looked around nervously. “I’m an open book, Jack. You know that.”

“I don’t know. It seems like there’s a few pages that are stuck together. I’d like to pull them apart and see what they say.”

Daniel’s face reddened again. “Jack, I—“

“Shh,” Jack whispered. “You don’t need to tell me. Let’s just sit here in silence for a moment and reflect on whatever it—“

Jack’s words were cut off by Daniel’s lips pressing against his. Jack quickly set his wine glass on the coffee table and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Daniel’s neck. He opened his mouth and let Daniel’s tongue inside. A quiet victory cheer played in his head, but he tried not to let it distract him from the clearly horny man now pressed up against him.

Daniel pulled away after almost two minutes. “Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.”  
Jack smiled. “Don’t apologize. That was unexpected, but I liked it. I just wonder why it’s taken you so long.”

Daniel shrugged. “I—This isn’t something I normally do. Especially not with someone I know. It gets too awkward that way. And I got the sense you felt the same way since you never bring the same guy home twice.”

“I just don’t like making unnecessary attachments,” Jack admitted. “I just always thought you were more into women.”

Daniel laughed. “The things we do to keep up appearances. There was a time when I was very social with my female fans. But a couple months ago I decided it wasn’t worth it anymore. You want to talk about awkwardness, start sleeping with fans you aren’t attracted to, some of whom expect that it means more than you intended.”

“Glad I’ve steered clear of that.” Jack raised his glass in mock salute and then set it back on the table. “So, what now?”

Daniel hesitated to answer. “Well, since—I guess now that we—More of this.” He leaned over and kissed Jack again. Jack reached down and slid a hand under Daniel’s t-shirt. He was pleasantly surprised by the subtle definition that he found on Daniel’s chest and stomach. These had always been hidden by that robe Daniel insisted on wearing. Jack laughed to himself and wondered if maybe he could convince Daniel he didn’t need to wear it anymore.

Daniel pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head. Jack quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, untucked it from his pants, and tossed it behind the sofa. He’d opted not to wear an undershirt – just in case something like this happened – so they sat facing each other shirtless. Daniel looked Jack over with a sense of appreciation and Jack studied Daniel’s torso for the first time. He definitely liked what he saw. 

Jack pushed Daniel onto his back and kissed his neck. He slowly moved his lips down to one of Daniel’s nipples and gave it a light nibble before continuing down to his navel. Jack slipped his fingertips under Daniel’s waistband as his lips moved down until he ran out of bare skin to explore. Jack’s lips brushed against two small moles and he froze. Those were familiar. He sat up and looked at Daniel again, studying his shoulders, his pecs, and his abs. “Oh,” he said absently.

“What is it?” Daniel asked as he used the back of the sofa to pull himself up into a sitting position.

“It’s just—You remind me of someone.”

“Really? Who?” Daniel leaned forward and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“I—I don’t know his name. We never told each other.”

Daniel’s face went pale. He looked down at the floor for a moment before he brought his eyes up to meet Jack’s.

“Durus221?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded. “WildeRogue19?”

Jack reached up to his shoulder and took Daniel’s hand in his. “How is this possible?”

“It is a tad serendipitous, is it not?” Daniel smiled brightly.

Jack smiled back at him, but then his lips quickly changed into a frown. “You know, I was pissed when you ran out on me that night. You didn’t need to do that.”

“I know,” Daniel replied with a sigh. “I panicked. And I did what I always told myself I would do if any of the rules were ever broken. But I felt terrible the next morning. I even created a new profile and tried to track you down, but I found you’d deleted yours as well.”

“I never used the site again. In fact, I didn’t do anything like that. I spent a week trying to decide what to do and then just sort of fell into picking up guys at the club. It wasn’t the same, but it was enough, and there was no commitment and less likelihood I’d be disappointed.” Jack rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of Daniel’s hand.

“I don’t even know what to say. But now I understand why I found myself unable to look away when you paraded around here in your boxer briefs.”

“So it wasn’t because you’re a prude?” Jack laughed.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m not one, but there was something that made me uncomfortable. I felt compelled to look, to study, to find something that I just couldn’t seem to figure out.” Daniel didn’t believe in fate, but it if someone had asked him at that very moment, he would have said he was still deciding.

“What do we do now?” Jack asked.

Daniel considered the question for a moment and then he stood. He pulled Jack to his feet and then let him to his bedroom. Jack had only ever been in Daniel’s bedroom once before, shortly after he moved in. But he didn’t even feel compelled to look around – his focus was solely on Daniel. Daniel peeled himself out of his jeans and Jack followed suit, shedding his khakis and his boxer briefs that had now become so infamous. Daniel pulled him in for another kiss and then pushed him over to the bed.

“Same position as usual?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded and fished a bottle of lube out of a drawer. “Safest to start with what we know. For now.”

Jack liked the sound of that last comment. He climbed up onto the bed and popped up onto his hands and knees. He gasped when he felt Daniel apply the cold lube to his hole and then again when Daniel slid two fingers inside to spread it around. Daniel worked on Jack’s ass with his fingers for a few minutes, giving it a light stretch and applying more lube halfway through.

When Daniel climbed up onto the bed, Jack found himself transported back to the hotel room. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath when Daniel’s cock pushed into him. His body seemed to remember Daniel’s cock and his ass opened right up to let it in. Daniel quickly found the spot that drove Jack wild and hit it several times, causing Jack to arch his back and yell out Daniel’s name.

“That’s more like it,” Daniel whispered. “No more Pablo or Jeffrey or Kyle or Joey.”

“No more,” Jack replied between quiet moans.

“Feels so good to fuck you again.” Daniel started to thrust with a bit more force. “I’m getting close already.”

“Need to pull out?” Jack pulled forward a bit, remembering what had happened the last time we were together.

“No rules anymore,” Daniel announced. “We do whatever we want. Do you want me to pull out?”

“God, no,” Jack snapped back.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Daniel made one last forceful thrust and grunted. Jack could feel him convulse a few times. The familiar feeling of Daniel’s load in his ass caused his cock to jump to attention and a drop of pre-come to fall onto the bed. Daniel held himself inside of Jack for a moment before pulling out and filling Jack onto his back.

Jack reached down and stroked his cock. “Gonna come,” he called out and Daniel lay down so his face was resting on Jack’s thigh. He watched with wonder as thin streams of come shot out of Jack’s cock and landed on his stomach.

Daniel crawled up on the bed and kissed Jack. “Missed that.”

“Me, too,” Jack agreed. “So now we cuddle for ten minutes and then you leave?” He laughed and reached down to grab Daniel’s hand.

“I said the rules don’t exist anymore.” Daniel squeezed Jack’s hand.

Jack jumped up suddenly. “Wait, I’ll be right back.” He scrambled off of the bed and out the door. He fetched a wooden box from a shelf in his own bedroom and rushed back to Daniel. He opened the box and pulled out a white mask and a grey mask.

“You kept them?” Daniel picked up the white mask and stared at it, wide-eyed.

“I couldn’t forget. And it felt wrong to just throw them away.”

Daniel put the white mask back in the box. “Well, we don’t need them anymore.”

Jack placed his mask next to Daniel’s and closed the box. “I think we should still keep them, though. Sentimental reasons.”

Daniel smiled. “Maybe we can bring them out again for special occasions.”

“I like that idea.” Jack set the box on the end table and cuddled up next to Daniel. “I’m glad we’re not keeping the rules, but I’m also kind of glad we had them in the beginning.”

“Even though they were what pulled us apart for this long?” Daniel gave him a curious look.

Jack nodded. “If I’d kissed you before, I would have been even more devastated when you left. It would have been hopeless.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry about me leaving again. And I hope you plan to stay, too.”

“Of course,” Jack replied. “I have a bit of a confession, though it’s slightly unrelated.”

“What’s that?” Daniel kissed Jack’s shoulder and pulled him in closer.

“I haven’t even started looking for a place of my own.” Jack shrugged. “But now I don’t have to.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” Daniel said with a grin.

“I know I am.” Jack nuzzled Daniel’s neck. They lay there together in silence, listening to each other’s breathing for ten minutes or so until they both drifted off to sleep, smiles still firmly planted on their faces.


End file.
